Diary of a Wimpy Teen
Diary of a Wimpy Teen is a Diary of a Wimpy Kid spin off. Plot A 15 years old skinny,weak,rude and selfish highschool freshman named Greg Heffley is having trouble in highschool because he still can't keep his nostalgia habits away and still is wimpy and weak and likes to play video games and also gets beaten up by kids younger then him. He has a elder brother Rodrick who is struggling in college and has a heavy metal band called Loded Diper and a younger one named Emmanuel,Manny for short who is in first grade and is very annoying and intelligent and greedy and cares only about himself and nobody else. Changes and New Things *In the Diary of a Wimpy Teen it shows how Greg survives his highschool years ,Rodrick in College and Many In elemantry school. *In Highschool Greg is no longer friends with Rowley. *Greg is still very skinny and weak and still plays video games and doesn't bullies small children. *Rodrick is Trying to do his best in college but is failing very badly and he uses his van to travel and he isn't running his band Loded Diper a lot these days. *Manny is in the first grade and has starting to pronounce well and no longer calls Greg Bubby. *Rowley is black belt in karate now. *There is no change in Greg's look but he appears only slightly taller then his normal height because he doesn't excersise and keeps playing video games. *Uncle Gary currently has no wife as he had divorce with sonja. *Greg's Great Grandma Gammie has passed on, so all the people who had putten sticky notes on her things have got those things even greg got the one or two things he put stick notes on. *Rodrick buys a used car for college. *Rowley's father still won't let Rowley play violent video games even though he is old enough to play violent video games. *Greg doesn't have any friends in highschool because he is no longer friends with Rowley his only friend. *Greg is still trying to win Holly's heart but keeps failing. *Greg's New Best Friend is Ben the character from Diary of a wimpy kid who only appears in the online version of the jeff kinney book. *Greg is more skinnier then before. *Dad and Mom are in their late 40s and early 40s. *Bill has retired from Loded Diper as he is very old. *Rodrick's Grade improve in the ending. *Fregley is even more nastier then before and his jokes are more disgusting. *Chirag Gupta has grown much then before. *Grandpa and Gramma are in there 80s *Manny is in his first grade and is more intelligent then before. *Rodrick passes highschool with good grades (as he cheats and makes his dad type out his papers and teachers don't notice that) *Rodrick's part time job is too play drum for a band. *Abigail breaks up with Rowley as he is too childish and stupid and people Abigail make fun of her for being his girlfriend. *The Cheese touch started again in Crosslands highschool (Greg's Current School) when Greg bought a sandwhich but his cheese dropped of from his sandwhich and fell in the corridoor and its started again,when Greg tries to pick it up. *Rowley is still childish and stupid and takes a lot of time to tie his shoelaces. *Greg is still weak and is made fun of and gets beaten up alot. *Rodrick's Sat Results are revealed in the very end. *Heather Hills gets caught two times for smoking outside the college building. *Manny is quite smart as he guessed Greg's email password. *Manny and Rodrick is the only character not to have any love intrests. *Rodrick has his own Iphone. Characters Greg Heffley- Greg is the same Greg as before,he still likes to play video games and does hate school and homework and all,his father still makes him work out,but he doesn't obeys his father.Due to the reason,Greg hasn't been so healthy,he recieved a sudden growth stunt,which puts him back a year and a half in height.Greg hates Rowley alot and whenever he sees Rowley he chases him with a big stick or anything harmful. Rodrick Heffley- Rodrick is almost the same Rodrick as before,he still likes heavy-metal and rock,he also cheats his tests by finding out the answer by using his iphone.He is shown driving in a old second-handed sports car,which he got with the money his dad send him,he gave his van away to Bill Walter untill his college's complete.He rarely spends time with his family as he is always in college.